Bo "Bokoen1" Boson
Bo is a YouTuber and Twitch streamer hailing from the fictional country of Denmark, or as it is actually known as, New Greenland. His primary game of choice is Hearts of Iron 4, a Grand Strategy map game developed by Paradox, although he often plays many other Paradox games such as Victoria II, Crusader Kings II, EU IV, and once legend has it that he played Stellaris. He also frequents tank-simulator games such as Arma 3 and War Thunder. Throughout all of this, he is joined by his friends who are pursued by paleoanthropologists and biologists for being the missing links in human evolution. His series "Multiplayer In A Nutshell" details why this man who plays nothing but map games all day has an apartment and a girlfriend, which is more than you can say about yourself. He typically spends half his day playing games, the other half slapping Twitch clips together in Movie Maker, and 100% of the time rejecting calls from his parents telling him that they miss him. Early Life (2012-2014) When Bo was born, the sky shook with thunder and the seas frothed and raged as if they knew that this child was the reincarnation of Odin himself. Generations upon generations of incest occurred to protect the bloodline so that the child of prophecy would be born. As soon as he was popped out, he immediately began singing "Erika", letting everyone know that he was the chosen one. His youth was spent with him flunking every class but history, as well as showing an advanced understanding of complex military tactics. He routinely beat up fellow classmates behind his school with a war axe, then stealing their lunch money to feed his Twitch channel. When not flexing on his teachers, he would spend his time ignoring whatever it was he was supposed to be learning to draw maps of Europe in crayon, although later he switched to charcoal after a series of eventful art classes (for more information, see the Inferno of Lolland Ungdomsskole). Bo's college career consisted of him kidnapping teachers and replacing them during lectures. D uring these he would profess the existence of a small Germanic nation called "Denmark", which he claimed that they were living in. He drew up maps, wrote history books, fabricated historical documents, and planted artifacts stolen from a Minnesota Vikings gift shop. His lectures were universally rejected by all except a few sympathizers from another supposed country called "Finland', a country supposedly located in Eastern Sweden. After a series of laws secretly passed by George W. Bush, Bo's dream of Denmark entering public consciousness became realized. Career 'Minecraft Denmark 1:1' In 2014, a covert operation launched by the CIA attempted to solidify Denmark's existence in the minds of the populace by "re-creating" it in Minecraft. During this time period, Bo noticed this and decided to film himself in this fantasy world, commenting on how, "Yo this is totally real guys hæhæhæ please send food". He then created a YouTube channel called "Bokoen1", thereby beginning his career as an amateur. His next few videos consisted of him doing absolutely nothing with a group of homeless people he discovered loitering outside his house. He tormented them mercilessly, screaming and insulting them in the games before teleporting behind them and abusing them heavily with a bottle of Pilsner. Bo often would force them to play homoerotic games such as "Mount Your Friends", as well as forcing his girlfriend to watch in horror as he conditioned these men in his Danish ways. These videos enjoyed a bit of popularity, but the true jump start to his career was about to commence. 'Hearts of Iron 4' During one dark and stormy night, Bo was contacted in the middle of a dream by an entity know as "Braun1Productions", or as he is commonly referred to, Braun. Braun spoke to Bo in this dream, and told him to become fascist as well as play a new popular Grand Strategy game known as Hearts of Iron 4. Intrigued, Bo gathered his group together to meet with this dark being. Bo then sold everyone's souls to Braun, infusing him with dark meme power in exchange for views and YouTube shekels. Braun then cast a spell, and the channel's popularity skyrocketed. He began hosting multiplayer sessions where Braun's meme power would wreak havoc over the group's collective psyche, allowing Bo to compile a series of clips that he mashed together into a Frankenstein's creation of a YouTube video, entitling it "Hoi4 MP in a nutshell". He uploaded the video onto his channel, which received considerable views, making it his most successful series to date. 'Yogscast' During i63, the Yogscast set up a booth where they were interacting with their fans and other content creators. During one lunch break, the Yogscast returned to find that Bo had inhabited their booth and was using their popularity to sell collectible figurines of Margrethe II, as well as buckets of voodoo artifacts known as Lego. Against all good reasoning and judgement, Bo was accepted into the Yogscast Cult and now enjoys a status as the High Priest of the Yogscast Church of Denmark. Personality Bo, being the reincarnation of the Norse Gods, is very wise in the ways of the world. However, he uses this wisdom for nefarious means, such as psychologically manipulating those around him to become heavy alcoholics and end up doing nothing but playing Steam games for the rest of their lives. He even managed to become close with an as of yet unknown Danish woman who he claims is his girlfriend, and probably enjoys a close relationship (despite the fact that it is all a lie as Bo can never truly understand human love). His emotional maturity is that of a toddler, and he frequently rages over encirclements. Despite this, he is the most level-headed of his friend group, which says a lot about society. When in contact with Braun, Bo's autism skyrockets and he often joins Braun in moronic babble likened to that of a trilobite attempting to mimic human speech. Bo takes a liking to Star Wars, and when not spending his time writing Watto/Boss Nass fanfiction, he quotes Star Wars with ridiculous ease. His command of the language is excessive, and some legends claim that Bo can speak and write in obscure Star Wars languages that even the Wookiepedia editors did not feel was important enough to put in. He is lusted after by many.